Gabriella Storm
Kathleen "Gabriella Storm" Chollman was the first recorded leader of Black Sun and a veteran of the defunct Star Wars Simulation ("SWSim"). She is officially credited with providing webspace and web domain support for the Star Wars Combine during its early, uncertain years.::Credits & Thanks - Star Wars Combine:: She was the first woman to lead a major galactic government and her legacy as a skilled politician is still widely recognized to this day in the game. Biography Princess Gabriella Storm is perhaps most remembered for her lengthy tenure as leader of Black Sun, a powerful crime syndicate which exerted considerable influence in the various galactic governments. Circa Year 1, the organization was infamous for its involvement in backroom politics and illegal activities, such as piracy and smuggling. During this time, Princess Storm had a close working relationship with Zee Wolf,Compedia Article: Zee Wolf the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance.Compedia Article: Rebel Alliance Soon, trade flourished between the Rebels and Black Sun. Despite Black Sun's clandestine trading with the Rebel Alliance, Storm was also a close associate of the upper echelons of the Galactic Empire; in particular, Storm was an unwavering friend of Emperor Spytek. This rapport was illustrated when Spytek departed the Galactic Empire and joined Black Sun as a personal adviser to Storm. Throughout the formative years of Black Sun, Princess Storm was at odds with a variety of successive collectives led by Friar Blues such as the Moon Bandits, the Screaming Banshees and the JUGANOTH Mining Corporation. The exact cause of these feuds is unknown.Juganoth Mining Corporation - History (Archived) When the Imperial Core was formed on Year 1 Day 214, Storm became a public ally of the organization. She purportedly assisted Fleet Admiral Simms and Lieutenant General Jennifer Dreighton in its creation. On Year 1 Day 318, Storm stepped down as leader of Black Sun and joined the Imperial Core. According to legend, Storm had grown bored with her continuing success at Black Sun. She faked her death in order to escape and join The Core. Upon learning of her membership in The Core, her loyal friends in Black Sun chose to follow her and joined The Core as well. In her wake, Dark Prince Blood was appointed the interim ruler of Black Sun.Black Sun - History (Archived) Blood did his best to maintain peace and stability until a new leader could emerge. After a long deliberation by the high command, Keevan Colton was chosen as the new Dark Prince of Black Sun. Keevan gradually stabilized the high command and rebuilt the organization. For several years, Storm remained a prominent member of the Imperial Core. She used her considerable influence to expand the organization, and some believe the organization would have perished without her patronage. When the Imperial Core merged with the Sith Order and formed the Dark Empire, Storm was appointed the Minister of State.Hutt Council - News (Archived) However, she had become disillusioned and reportedly feuded with Vodo Bonias, the leader of the Dark Empire. Later, Storm would begin publicly denouncing him.HoloNews - Interview with Gabriella Storm - 2002 (Archived) On Year 3 Day 218 Princess Storm defected from the Dark Empire to the Galactic Empire. Many observers believed her defection was one of the reasons why, a week later, the Dark Empire and the Galactic Empire declared a truce. Several months later, on Year 3 Day 290, a merger was announced between the Dark Empire and the Galactic Empire. Throughout this chaotic period and the later crisis in which Emperor Charon was deposed as ruler of the Galactic Empire, Storm held key positions in the Imperial High Command and was greatly respected. On Year 5 Day 329, Emperor Vodo Bonias brokered a deal with Admiral Enzo Delaere to install Princess Storm as leader of New Anzat Order. Delaere agreed to the Faustian pact and his staff turned the government over to the Galactic Empire. Once Storm was seated on the throne of Anzat, she allegedly executed all those who opposed her reign. These actions sparked a rebellion and Storm's reign over the Anzati people was soon widely disdained throughout the galaxy. Storm was further disgraced when implicated in an Eidolan plot that resulted in the dissolution of an Imperial medical corporation. On Year 5 Day 356, Storm was replaced as leader of the New Anzat Order by Moff Vlademar von Ismay, the youngest legitimate son of the late Victor von Ismay. Quotes * "I have always been and will always be the one true leader of the Black Sun."Sim News - Interviews - Gabriella Storm (Archived) * "I was educated on my home planet of Kaala, in the Corporate Sector, and hoped for a career in the Empire. Unfortunately that was not to be, since all the Emperor at the time — Vodo — offered was a place in his little harem. A few years later, I met Prince Xizor." See also * Black Sun * Imperial Core * Saxon Vui * Timeline References External links * Black Sun - History (Archived) * Imperial Core (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Black Sun Category:Imperials Category:Human